Tai's Story
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: One night in the Digiworld Tai tells Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe and TK about his past *ChILD ABUSE* *DEATH* *SLIGHT TAIORA*


Stories of the Past  
  
By: Sora Kamiya01 & Kari Kamiya01  
  
~Mimi's Pov~  
  
You know, I was never THAT close to Tai but I did know him and Sora for awhile…well since they were five and I was four, but I never like Tai more than a friend, infact we were like brother and sister, but Tai and Sora were like…well…Tai loves Sora and Sora loves Tai, they both know that. Infact when they were only 4-years-old Tai and Sora's Parents engaged them, so weather they liked it or not they were getting married as soon as they were old enough. Anyways, Matt and Tai just got into a big fight about the stupidest thing ever!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Matt, can I please stand on guard tonight?" Little TK asked his older brother. "No, your too young TK," Matt replied sharply. Sora, Joe and Izzy went to look for firewood and some water to last us the night. I was sitting beside Tai talking to him. I noticed earlier that Matt, Izzy, Joe & TK seemed to be really shocked that Tai and I got along so well, but even they could tell Tai and Sora were in love. Well, when Tai heard Matt say no to TK he got up and walk over to Matt. "You know Matt, we could be here for years, and if you don't let TK do these sorta things now he won't know how to when he's older." I have no idea why but Matt flipped and started yelling at Tai. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN TAI? YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AFTER ANYBODY LIKE I HAVE TO LOOK AFTER TK! MY FAMILY IS SPLIT UP WELL YOUR'S IS STILL TOGETHER! YOU NEVER LOST ANYBODY! SO DON'T SAY YOU KNOW WHAT REAL PAIN IS!" Tai looked at Matt for a second then turned around and ran away. I looked at Matt in shock than yelled, "How could you be so mean to somebody! You don't know a thing about Tai's past at all! You just assumed that since he seems to be always cheerful, that his past was good! That's not true, you don't know the first thing about him!" I finished off with a whisper just as Sora, Izzy and Joe came back. "Where's Tai?" Sora asked as she sat the firewood down. "He-," Matt started calmly but I cut him off. "He ram off thanks to porcupine head here," I snapped. They all were wide eyed when I told them what Matt had said to him. "MATT! THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL! NOBODY KNOWS TAI BETTER THAN ME! NOT EVEN HIS PARENTS KNOW HIM AS GOOD AS I DO!" Sora shirked at Matt. "Let's go find him," Joe said getting a nod out of everyone as we walk off to find Tai. AS we walked I heard Izzy mumble, "I wonder what happened to Tai in the past?" "Oh boy," I thought, "This is going to be some night."  
  
~TK's Pov~  
  
I finally go to do something on my own as I looked for Tai. I kina wish Patamon or the other Digimon were here, but they were put in a deep sleep by an evil Digimon and wouldn't wake up for a week. I was walking when I heard a sound, it sounded like someone crying. I walk to the tree where the sound was coming from then looked up to see none other than Tai Kamiya sitting up in the tree crying. I was shocked at first then ran and found Sora. "Tai! Please come down!" Sora called up to him. Tai slowly climbed down, and followed Sora and me back to camp where the others were waiting for us.  
  
~Matt's Pov~  
  
We saw Tai being led by TK and Sora. "TAI!" Mimi cried when she saw he old friend. He didn't say anything, just sat down and looked at the fire. "Tai?" I asked he looked up at me waiting for me to continue. "Can you please tell us what happened in your past, Sora and Mimi said that it wasn't the best one?" He looked at us all in turn then said, "Only if everyone everyone's ready to listen to a along story." Sora looked at him then nodded, Mimi thought for a second but said yes lightly, Izzy and Joe nodded their heads, and so did TK. I thought for a second the nodded too. Tai smiled but soon lost that smile and started his story.  
  
~Tai's Story and Pov~  
  
I was born on January.4th, 1989. My mom, Sanira Isaji was happier than ever to be holding her only son…but second child. Her first child, my sister named Tariko Yamagi or Tari walked into the room. Her eyes were the exact same as mine, her skin was the same and her hair was the same color as mine but wasn't all over the place like mine. She held me for a little while…them my dad…Riko Yamagi same in to see me for the first time. I didn't know why but I remember the first time I saw him, I started crying. He glared at me…than left. Things went OK for the first 3 years of my life, but my dad left when I was 2 for some reason. My mom meant a nice man named Aiko Kamiya; they sorta dated a few months then got married. When I was 3 and Tari was 10 my mom had another daughter. Her and Aiko named her Hikari Kamiya but we all call her Kari now. Anyways, I meant my first friend when I was a-year-old…a girl named Sora Takenouchi, who also had an older sister named Natasha Takenouchi. Apparently my mom and her mom had been friends since they could remember, and as freaky as it may sound but so were our dads. Our parents took us all to the some weird place all dressed up for some reason I didn't know. I could believe what they did. I didn't understand it then but I do now. Tari and Natasha were giggling well they looked at Sora and I, Kari held Tightly in my sisters arms. I soon found out why they were giggling. Our parents got me and Sora…got us…THEY GOT US ENGAGED! I didn't mind cause I didn't understand at first but they explained it and I got angry, I refused to talk to them for 2 weeks strait, if they asked me a question I'd just nod or shrug or something like that. Then a year later…my real dad came back. He tracked us down somehow and asked for a place to stay with us, and his main excuse was that he wanted to spend time with his children…Tari and myself, and said he would watch Kari for them when they were at work. They agreed, but that's when it all started to go wrong…on my part that is. That last good thing that happened to me before all the rotten memories come back was when I stared kindergarten with Sora we meant a girl a year younger then us, her mom was our teacher and she brought the girl to school. She was none other then Mimi Tachikawa. We were sorta in a group where there were 6 of us including Sora, Mimi and myself. I came home one day to find Tari running around jumping like nuts. She told us that somebody from a music label came to her school looking for young people to be signers. Anyway she was signing in music at the time when they walked bye and herd her voice. They came in and said she was the one they wanted to sponsor her. My mom and step dad were happy, Kari and I were too, even my real dad was a bit, he always did like Tari. Anyways she left to go to America for a few years, but that's when my life starting going down hill. I REALLY missed Tari, and now my dad…he started beating me. It was getting REALLY bad soon later and he started hitting me in front of Kari, but she didn't tell cause she didn't know what was going n and I didn't tell cause my father said he'd kill Kari, myself and even track down Tari and kill her! Well a bit later he hit me over the head with a broken beer bottle and I got knocked unconscious AND I had a huge cut on my forehead. Realizing this was one accident he couldn't hide he tried to kill me when my mom and step-dad came home early and saw what he was trying to do. They stopped him just in time, called the police and he went to jail, for the next 20 years. But it didn't stop there. Later one day I was feeling REALLY sick. I was just playing soccer with my friends including Sora when I just collapsed. I woke up a week later in the hospital. My mom told me that I had a sickness that couldn't be cured but couldn't kill me. I would get it from being out in the heat and being stressed too much. I still carry that sickness today. Everything was fine…till one day 3 years later when Kari was sick I took her out to play soccer with me. I thought she looked fine, and she said she was happy to go out side. Anyways I was showing her how to play soccer, she kicked the ball to the side, I went and got it, and when I came back she was lying on the ground…unconscious. I found out she got a bad sickness…worse them mine. I remember my mom screaming at me then she slapped me. Well right there I was scared to death cause I kept remembering what my dad used to do to me. But the thing that got me most was the day she came home she whispered to me, "I'm sorry I can't kick the ball right Tai. You probably don't want to play soccer with me again." She got better and life was OK for the next 2 years, except Kari had to stay on medicine. I got sick again that year and missed 3 week of school. Then just a few weeks before we came to the Digiworld Kari got the flu. We also got terrible news that year. Apparently Tari got in a car crash well going to a concert, a drunk driver crashed into them and she was killed in the hospital after she managed to write a will. I kept myself locked in my room for about 2 weeks, then my mom said she had enough and sent me to summer camp. And if that wasn't enough on the day we got the bus to camp we heard on the news…that my real dad broke out of prison. My mom told me to be careful then sent me to camp…  
  
~End of Tai's Story~  
  
~Sora's Pov~  
  
Everybody was quiet now, and Tai who was feeling really ad after telling that story walked over to the river. I followed him then sat beside him. He looked at me and said, "Thank you for always being there Sora." He gave me a hug and I whispered in his ear, "It was nothing." Then we fell asleep sitting up the water with Tai's arms around me and my head on his chest. Little did we know Mimi who was the only one awake aside from Matt who was on watch duty had a camera with her. She took a picture of Tai and me together and giggle proudly to herself and I guess that's where this story ends.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()  
  
Kari Kamiya01: That was my first fic…even if I only helped on some parts  
  
Sora Kamiya01: Maybe, but I myself liked it, see ya next time.  
  
~A/N: For the person that gave me a review on "Digimon Info Book 01" I KNEW what all those things were you corrected me on but I HAD to put something down to match the pics, well there wasn't any there but on the one on my site there are. And about Tai and Kari's last name, I happen to know for a fact that it IS Yamagi, not Yagami or what ever that person but that's their opinion and I respect that. SEE YA! 


End file.
